T)(e R-ED T)(read
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: I'm Feferi Peixes. I'm nineteen, a Pieces, and I GLUB fish-puns! This is the story of how I moved away from my family, my home and into the city. This is also the story of that little red thread that connects those who are destined to meet and be together, and how I can sea them! - Eridan x Feferi and Sollux x Feferi (maybe other ships too)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck!**

T)(e R-ED T)(read

Chapter 1: )(ello, I'm Feferi Peixes!

**_Well, I've wanted to write a HS story for a while, so I am!  
I'm an Aries and my favorite characters are Aradia, Jade, Dave and Terezi, but I really like EriFef as a Moirail/Matesprit kinda thing, and this came to me! I'm only going to do their typing-quirks when they talk, because I don't want to type ')(' for every damn 'h' that's in this fic. I'll do fish-puns and -E's, though. :)  
Please R&R!_**

I'm Feferi Peixes! I'm nineteen years old, a Pieces, and I totally GLUB fish-puns! They're soooo fin! I live in New York City with my roommate, Jade Harley. I'm going to college to study Marine Biology, even though I'm not that smart.  
This is the story of how I adjusted to my new life after moving away from my home, my Baking Company-CEO mom, and my cousin, Jane, who's taking over said Baking Company. This is also the story of that little Red Thread that connects those who are destined to meet and how I can sea them!

I first saw the threads a few weeks ago when I was hanging out with Jade and her friends John, Rose and Dave. I looked at the cup of coffee in Jade's hand, wanting my own, and saw something odd attached to her pinky. A tiny, red, thread. It was tied in a tide-y bow and was strung down her hand. I could sea them on Dave, Rose, and John, too!

Although, Dave and Jade's were obviously connected, and very small since they were standing right next to each other. Confused, I looked at my own hand. On my pinky, there was a neatly tide bow and a little red thread that lagged on the ground and traveled out the door and probably down into the streets on New York. I wondered where, who, it led to. I remembered reading something in this strange book about a little Red Thread that connects those who are destined to meet and be together. I suddenly had the overwhaleming desire to know this person, to talk to them. I wanted to be around them. And I wanted that now.

So, every day, I'd go out for a whale and follow my own little thread. I knew it was probably pointless, but it was okay. I still tide. I could sea threads everywhere. Some people were holding hands with someone and their threads were connected to someone else! Some where connected to the person next to them and they had no idea! And one day, I finally found mine. Only thing was, it was the wrong buoy I was looking at. And that's where this story reel-ly starts.

It was one day at school. It think it was a Tuesday. I was sitting in the back of my Math class and day-dreaming about the guy on the other tide of my thread.  
Tall. I thought. He has to be tall. And he's gonna like all the things I like, so we get along. He's gonna be nice too. I smiled as I thought of him. He was obviously handsome, but I just couldn't put a face on him, not yet. If I did that, I might be disappointed if I set my standards too high.

I looked down and saw my thread on the steps, making an abrupt stop at one of the rows of desks. Three buoy's sat whispering to one another. Their strings were all tangled, so I couldn't shell which one was connected to mine.  
"Captor, Ampora, Vantas. Would You Three Like To Tell The Class What You're Whispering About?" Our teacher called.  
"UH, SURE," One of the buoy's said. He had dark black hair and gray eyes. He wore a blatant scowl and looked awgilly tired. "WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW THAT CUTE GIRL WITH THE PINK RIMMED GLASSES HAS BEEN *TOTALLY* SPACED OUT AND STARING AT US FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES." I blinked.  
")(u)(?" I said, coming back to reality. Several people in the class snickered. I flushed red.  
"Miss Peixes. What Were You Day Dreaming About?"  
"U)(, I'm not reel-ly sure." I said conchestly.  
"Uh, Huh. All Four Of You Need To Stay After Class To Discuss Your Punishment." The woman said, turning back to the board. Miss Maryam's a reel-ly smart teacher, but her class is just so glubbing BORING! She's also only twenty-one! That's not right! She's two years older than every fish in the class and she's teaching it to us!

I looked down as a tiny piece of paper floated onto my desk in the shape of a little goldfish. I unfolded it and read,  
_  
What were you thinking about? -Sollux Captor_

I looked at the group. The one with the multi-colored glasses wave-d. I flushed and smiled, wave-ing back. I scribbled,

_Nothing much. Just something. -Feferi Peixes_

and folded it up like a seagull and flew it back to him. He unfolded it and smiled.  
We kept passing notes throughout the class and once the bell rang, Sollux and I, followed by his friends, -Eridan and Karkat, walked up to the front of the class to Miss Maryam's desk.  
"Alright. I'm Going To Let You Four Off With A Warning, But If This Happens Again, I'm Going To Have To Instigate Detentions."  
"O)(, t)(ank you, Miss Maryam!" I said with a smile.  
"Thank cod," The one I think was -Eridan said. "I don't w-want any more detentions. Ev-ver." I looked at him. He made a fish-pun! "cod" instead of the word "god"! So CL-EV-ER! I smiled at him. He flushed a little and smiled back. I now noticed how familiar he was. Light brown hair with a piece in the middle dyed dark purple. But his facial sea-tures were what made me think. He looked just like an old friend of mine.  
"ALRIGHT," The one I think was Karkat said. "WE SHOULD GO, SOLLUX. WE HAVE TO GET TO CIVICS." Sollux nodded and the two left, leaving me and -Eridan.  
"Uh, hi." He said quietly.  
")(ello!" I said with a smile. We started walking out of the classroom and into the big campus building.  
"Ya know, -Eridan," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I feel like I know you some)(ow." I looked at the ground.  
"Me too, Fef." He said, looking at me.  
"You make fish-puns like I do! Glub!" He laughed.  
"I don't make them that often, but I make 'em sometimes. Like that one."  
"W)(at's your last name, -Eridan?"  
"Ampora." I froze, dead in the water.  
"Mine's Peixes." He froze too.  
"... Peixes?" He practically whispered. I codded.  
"... Ampora?" He codded. My face lit up.  
"-ERIDAN! IT IS YOU!" I threw my fins around him and hugged him tightly.  
"It's SOOO great to sea you again, -Eridan!" I smiled at my childhood friend. He smiled at me and hugged back.  
"Man, I'v-ve reel-ly missed you, Fef," He said. "Can, uh, can I interest you in some coffee?" I smiled.  
"S)(ore!" I grabbed his hand and we started walking to the little coffee shop a few blocks from the campus.

When I was a little guppy, my mother took me over to this HUG-E fishing company headquarters while she was at work. She met with the man who ran the company, Dulscar Ampora, and discussed business, so I was left to play with his son, the future head of the company, -Eridan.

Until we were about nine, -Eridan and I were inseparable! We went everywhere together, and he called me "Pretty" all the time! But my favorite thing about him was that he'd do anyfin for me!

One day when we went to the ocean, I told him that I wished I could hear the waves all the time. He held my hand and promised I would. And from that day on, -Eridan doubled 'w' and 'v' and it sounded like waves! He started talking so I could hear the waves! I guess it still hasn't worn off, cuz he trips up over words with 'w' and 'v' in them!

Until... Until one day his father said he didn't want to play with me. I was only ten years old! -Eridan LOV-ED playing with me! I didn't know what to think, but I knew I was lonely. I sat on the ground outside the room my mom and -Eridan's dad were in and failed to kelp myself from crying.

I got a nanny after that. That was when I started the fish-puns because her name was reel-ly strange, but cool! It was Gl'bgolyb. I called her Glubby, cuz I couldn't say that. I doubt anyone but her can either! But when I got reel upset about -Eridan, she'd whisper to me and tell me it was going to be okay.

And then I ran away. My mother wanted me to head the company, and started running my life! It drove me SOOO crazy! So, I put up with it for a few years, and the second I was 18, I left. I packed up all my stuff and left. I left her, Glubby, and -Eridan. I wanted to stay, I reel-ly did, but I knew I couldn't. So, I left. And now, here I am! Drinking coffee with one of my best friends in the world.

"So Fef," -Eridan said, taking a sip of his coffee. "W-what are you here studyin'?"  
"Marine Biology! I wanna be around sea creatures ALL t)(e time!" I smiled. "W)(at about you?"  
"Physics."  
"I didn't know you liked t)(at kinda stuff!"  
"I don't."  
"But t)(en... w)(y are you studying it?" I asked, corrally confused.  
"Because then I can explain to my stupid father how-w not useless I fuckin' am."  
"-Eridan." I said sternly.  
"W-what?"  
"Talk like you used to."  
"Huh?"  
"Talk like the S-EA for me! You still trip up over it, so just do it!" He smiled.  
"Oh my cod, Fef, you havve no fuckin' idea howw long I'vve wwanted to talk like this. But people usually think I'm some sorta freak if I do."  
"T)(at's not good."  
"It's okay. I just do wwhat I did a minute ago." He said, drinking some more coffee. He looked at his watch.  
"Wwe should probably go." I looked at the watch he held for me to look at. My eyes jumped open.  
"O)(miglub, we )(ave to go!" We both leapt out of our chairs and raced down the sidewalk to our next classes. He waved goodbye and I slammed into somebody, sending both of us toppling to the floor.  
"I'm so sorry!" I said frantically.  
"IIt'2 okay." I looked into Sollux's multi-lens colored glasses.  
"O)(! )(i, Sollux!" I smiled at him.  
"Oh! Feferii. How ya doiing?"  
"Good. Do you )(age t)(is class next?"  
"Yeah, II do. Wanna 2iit together?" I codded and we both walked over to two empty desks. I looked at the floor and saw threads everywhere, not knowing which one was his. But, I thought that when I pulled on mine, his moved too. ... Or, was mine the one going out the door?

**_Chapter 1! Super crappy cliffhanger! :D Well, please leave a review if you liked, or even if you didn't! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always appreciated! -Chiharu Kamida_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Homestuck! **

**T)(e R-ED T)(read **

**Chapter 2: -Eridan Ampora, Sollux Captor and Aradia Megido **

_**R&R! And to all the copyright Nazi's out there:**_  
_**Source 1: **_  
_** . ?m=1**_

_**Source 2:**_  
_** en. wiki/Red_string_of_fate**_

* * *

**38D - 38D - 38D - 38D - 38D**

* * *

"Alright, class. Please be seated and we will begin our lesson momentarily." The sea-ture said. I reel-ly like Ms. Lalonde. I know her too! She's Rose's mom. Some people question her ability teach, but I think she's just fin! I've heard that she puts on a little fan-sea speech for the first few days and then she's a SUP-ER fin sea-ture for the rest of the year!

"2o Ff, can ii call you that?" Sollux asked.  
")(mm? S)(ore, I don't mind!"  
"Okay, 2o, what're you here 2tudyiing?"  
"Marine Biology! I LOV-E sea creatures!" I said with a huge bright smile, "W)(at about you?"  
"Computer programmiing. II know, kiinda lame, but ii'm pretty good wiith computer2 anyway, 2o ya know."  
"I S-EA!" I said with a smile.

"Alright class," Mrs. Lalonde said, "sit down, shut up and listen."

Class wasn't very interesting. Mrs. Lalonde just ranted about words in the -English language because apparently that's what -English sea-tures do.

"Hey Ff," Sollux said when class was over.  
")(mm? W)(at?" I asked.  
"Can ii have your number? Eriidan'll probably want2 iit two, 2o II'm gonna giive iit to hiim iif that'2 okay." I smiled and pulled out my favorite sparkly fuchsia pen that I use to write on myself with sometides.  
"Ooh, fuch2iia, very manly ff," He taunted. I smiled, pulling back the pen.  
"Did you want my number or not?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Fiine." I smiled and scribbled the digits on the back of his hand. He shook his hand once he could move it to dry off the ink.

We walked down a hallway and once again my vision was overloaded with red threads.  
")(ey Sollux," I said, trying to casually bring up the threads, "do you know anyt)(ing about red t)(reads attac)(ed to your fingers?" I asked, hoping he knew even a fraction of something.  
"II thiink iit's a Japane2e legend or 2omethiing. Why?"  
"I've just been wondering," I lied, "I saw t)(is picture on t)(e internet and it sparked some sort of curiosity I suppose!"  
"Cool. Look, ii've gotta go to cla22. Text you later!" He walked into a room and and walked to the library. I didn't have another class for an hour, and I was hoping I could figure it out.

The library at my college pretty much rivaled only the Library of Conchgress in amount of books. They had at L-EAST one book about -EV-RYTHING imaginable, so, they probably had somefin about the threads!

I pushed open a glass door and walked over to the computers, typing "Japanese Legends" into the search bar. There were 53 results, so at least ON-E of them had to have what I was looking for!

I walked through the rows and rows and ROWS of books and finally found mythology. I was hoping to be by myself, but there was one other girl there. She was sitting down and had her nose shoved in a book about archeology with several other books about mythology spread out in front of her.

"Are you doing a project?" I asked with a shaky voice when I finally decided to say somefin to her. She looked up.

She had dark brown eyes to match chocolatey brown hair. She had on black pants and a white shirt with burgundy decals. Her hat was burgundy with black stripes, but her nail polish and necklace were an indigo blue. Her thread hung from her pinky, tangling with mine and going out the door.

"N0," She said in a monotonous voice, "I am simply a fan 0f arche0l0gy and myth0l0gy. And since y0u appear t0 be w0ndering, the nail p0lish and necklace were gifts fr0m my b0yfriend, Equius Zahhak."  
")(ey, )(e fixes my car! )(e's reel nice!"  
"Yes, many pe0ple g0 t0 his mechanic sh0p. My r00mmate Nepeta w0rks there part time because she's friends with Equius. I ap0l0gize, we're y0u l00king f0r a certain b00k?"  
"No," I said, sitting down and looking at the books she had in front of her, "I'm looking for somefin about Red T)(reads."  
"Red threads?" The girl asked, "I kn0w plenty ab0ut them. What w0uld y0u like t0 kn0w?"  
"-EV-ERYT)(ING!" I said with a smile. The girl gave me a small smile and said,  
"Alright. My name is Aradia, by the way. Aradia Megid0."  
"I'm Feferi! Feferi Peixes!" I held out a hand, "It's nice to meet you!" She took it.  
"It's nice t0 meet y0u t00, Feferi. N0w, ab0ut Red Threads…" She picked a book off the shelf and opened up to a page.

_"-An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break._

_"The ancients in China believed in "fatalism," that amidst the unknown everything in life is predetermined. Hence, it was thought that one should rarely force the issue in matters for fear of creating karma. _That is 0ne excerpt. W0uld y0u like me t0 read an0ther 0ne?" I codded. I wanted to know as much about these things as I could!

"0kay," Aradia said, picking up another book,_ "The red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend._

_"According to this myth, the gods tie a red cord around the ankles of those that are to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger. According to Chinese legend, the deity in charge of "the red thread" is believed to be Yuè Xià Lǎo, the old lunar matchmaker god who is also in charge of marriages._

_"The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmates or a destined flame. _

_"Heavy references or inferences to the "red string" throughout the Kekkaishi and several other Japanese manga and anime series like Nana, The Vision of Escaflowne, Detective Conan, InuYasha, Bleach, Toradora, Hell Girl, Fruits Basket, Bound Beauty, an episode of xxxHolic Negima: Spring OVA and Yu Yu Hakusho, Aki Sora, Ranma 1/2, and Naruto, which is usually overlooked. Most seem to be developed with teenage characters and tagged as romances. A one-shot titled under 'Akai Michi' also revolves around the concept of the red string of fate._

_"In the song "Makka Na Ito" by the Japanese band Plastic tree there are references to the red string of fate in the chorus. The title translates to "crimson thread"._

_"Also quoting the "Vocaloid2" song "Just be friends" aka "JBF" by Luka Megurine. In the PV, Luka and Boy ("Masuta/Master" perhaps) are connected by the red string of fate, resembling their soul-ship, even though they broke up._

_"The Gumi song "Diamond and Lies" The Gazette-Red Lucy Kaplansky's The Red Thread_

_""One Red Thread" by American band Blind Pilot refers to the "red thread" and includes lines such as "from the minute that the line got drawn," and "my only one, my only one," signifying the destiny of two people's connection._

_"In a PV for the song "Choose Me" by Hyadain, the story depicts a love triangle; both girls involved wear the red string of fate. The string of the girls is shown to be wrapped around the male counterparts' neck, a metaphor for his struggle to pick only one of the two_. -H0w's that?" Aradia asked once she was done, closing the book and setting on the ground next to where I had sat down.

"T)(at's a LOT of information..." I mumbled, "I t)(ink I'm just gonna c)(eck out t)(e book…"  
"0f c0urse." She handed me both books and smiled lightly.  
"What classes are y0u taking?" She asked.  
"Well, next I've got a )(istory class with Professor -Englis)(," I said, standing up. Aradia stood too.  
"That's actually where I'm g0ing t00. W0uld y0u mind if I sat next t0 y0u? Y0u seem like a pers0n I w0uld like t0 get t0 kn0w a bit better." I smiled.  
"S)(ore! I'll give you my cellp)(one number, too!" Aradia softly smiled and held out a small notebook.  
"W0uld y0u als0 happen t0 have a Pesterchum?" She asked.  
"I actually do!" I said, writing that down in the book next to my phone number and name. I set down the pen and Aradia closed the book.  
"Thank y0u very much. W0uld y0u mind if I walked t0 class with y0u?" She asked, standing up and rounding up all the books she had in front of her, gilling up the empty space on the shelf where the books had once been.  
"S)(ore, I don't mind!" We walked to the self-checkout where I got the two books and then we both left.

About five minutes later, my phone buzzed. It was a text-message.

_Hey, Ff, iit'2 2ollux :) _

I added his number to my contacts and quickly replied, smiling at knowing he typed like he had a lisp.

_)(ey! Look, I'm about to go to class, so, I'll text you after, mmkay? _

_Okay. Text u then_

I put my phone away, pulling out my materials for Professor -English's class. He's Jade's grandpa. He's R-E-ELY nice. It's weird that I know two of my sea-tures! AND Professor Maryam is my downstairs neighbor, so I guess I know THR-E-E!

Aradia and I walked downstairs and into the lecture hall, Professor -English looked up when he heard the door open, smiling.  
"Ah, Feferi," he said, "how are you, love?"  
"Good!" I replied, "O)(! T)(is is my new frond Aradia Megido!"  
"Nice to meet you," He said, returning to the paper he was scribbling somefin on.

A few other fish filed in as the bell rang. Aradia and I were sitting in the middle, close to the aisle way. We scribbled on pieces of paper, writing notes to each other in the margins.

We made plans to have a slumber party that Friday with Jade. She would say yes, of course. Jade's a nice gill, however, Dave, her boyfrond, isn't. I mean, he's reel nice, but he gets into all sorts of trouble and drags Jadey into it. It's R-E-ELY lucky Jade is fronds with Dave's sister Rose. She's a good girl who lives a little whale from here. Her college is about an hour from here too.

As class ended, Aradia and I walked out of the lecture hall and outside. My phone buzzed again.

_Hey Fef, it's Eridan _

I happily smiled and typed a quick reply, asking if we could meet up for dinner and catch up late that night.

_)(ey -Eridan! 38D wanna meet up for pizza and catc)( up? Say, 5:30? _

_Sure :) see you then, Fef_

I sent him my address and smiled, putting my phone away and Aradia and I continued walking.

"Was that the same pers0n fr0m earlier?" She asked, shuffling through her book-bag and pulling out a half-eaten Subway sandwich and another book about the history of… Indiana Jones?!

"Nope!" I replied, "T)(at was just my B-EST frond -Eridan. T)(e person from before was Sollux. I t)(ink )(e reely likes me!" I flushed a little bit when I said that.  
"S0llux… S0llux Capt0r?" Aradia asked. I codded.  
"W)(at's wrong?" I asked, sensing how she said his name.  
"N0thing!" she replied, "I have t0 g0. I have an0ther class acr0ss campus in ten minutes. G00dbye!" She smiled, waved and dashed off. I smiled and whipped out my phone and checked the time. 4:27. I gasped, realizing how much time I had before I went out for pizza with -Eridan. I bolted back to my apartment. My phone beeped as I was unlocking the door.

_Hey, ff, ii wa2 wonderiing iif you wanted to go 2ee a moviie wiith me thii2 2aturday. Liike a date_

_S)(ore! I'll sea you t)(en, Sollux! )(ow about Les Mis? I've been wanting to sea it _

_ii looked iit up and there'2 a 6:25 2how on 2aturday. Wanna go?_

_Y-ES! Sea you then!_

I gave him my address and turned the doorknob, walking into my apartment.

Jade was sitting on the couch, and the smell of motor oil hung heavy in the living room. Dave was either here, or just left.

"You just missed Dave," Jade said, confirming my theory, "you probably passed him on the way up."  
"T)(at's too bad," I replied, walking into my bedroom, which was a mirror image of hers which lie on the otter side of our apartment.

")(ey Jadey," I said, fishing through my closet, looking at the thousands and thousands of dollars of clothes I had.  
"Yeah?" My roommate called back, obviously changing the channel.  
"I'm going out for pizza wit)( my frond. W)(at s)(ould I wear?"  
"Well that depends," Jade said, turning off the TV and walking into my bedroom, "what kind of "friend" is this?"  
"My frond -Eridan t)(at I )(aven't sea-n is almost ten years," I said, probably docking Jade, "and I'm not s)(ore w)(et)(er )(e's going to t)(ink it's a DAT-E or not. So, w)(at do I wear?!"  
"Jeez, Feffy, don't freak. I've got the perfect thing," she turned and looked into my closet, "take that shirt off." She commanded. I did so, feeling a LITTL-E bit shellf-conchsious about standing there in my jeans and a bra. Especially a bra with little goldfish on it.

"Hmm..." Jade said, pushing some clothes out of the way until she gasped, "THIS. IS. IT!" She threw a shirt at me and said,  
"Oooh! It's SOOO PERFECT!" I pulled the fabric off my face to look at it.

It was R-E-ELY cute. It was a light blue t-shirt sort of thing. It would go GR-EAT with this necklace I had. I pulled it over my head and walked over to my vanity, putting on the little necklace with a dolphin on it. I smiled and re-brushed my hair, checking my phone for the time. 5:15. I had a mini panic-attack and suddenly found 5,000 things wrong with my clothes.

"Hey Feffy!" Jade screamed, "I think your friend's here!" I froze and hung my head.  
"Clammit…" I said.

I walked out of my bedroom and found -Eridan standing at the door in jeans, a purple t-shirt and a black hoodie. Jade slunked back into her bedroom saying,  
"I want her back by eight-thirty, you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear," -Eridan said, offering a mini-solute. He looked at my clothes and said, "Am I… underdressed for the occasion?"  
"No," I said, "I'm probably overdressed!" He smiled, laughing a little bit.  
"You look beautiful, Fef. Let's go get some pizza." I flushed when he said that, but I kelped quiet and walked down the stairs to -Eridan's car which was waiting outside.

The pizza place was close by since I didn't reely want to go anywhere. The waiter directed us to a table and we sat down across from each otter.  
"So," I said the second he left with our drink orders, leaning in a little, thinking everyone would hear me and I reely didn't want that, "Tell me -EV-ERYFIN." -Eridan smiled.  
"I don't think you wwant to hear evverythin, Fef," He said, "So, do you wwant just pepperoni? I knoww you like pepperoni."  
"Pepperoni's just fin!" I said with a bright smile, "Now clam-on! Story of )(ow you've been!" -Eridan rolled his eyes but said,  
"Fine. You wwanna knoww?" I codded. "Alright fine.

"A feww years ago, after my father said I couldn't be around you anymore, I began to realize just howw much my father didn't wwant me. He apparently saww a much brighter future in my stupid fuckin older brother Cronus wwho, by the wway, is an enormous asshole.

"After that," he paused.  
"W)(at?"  
"I… I don't knoww. I'm just a little wworried about tellin this part," he twiddled his thumbs and finally said,

"After that… after that I struggled. I mostly struggled wwith the fact that my father didn't really lovve me enough to make me the Heir. And I also struggled wwith substance abuse an alcohol. I just didn't knoww wwhat else to do." My heart broke. I had no idea what to say!

"I… I )(ad a problem wit)( cuttling. It began w)(en mom stopped letting me )(ave freedom. I wanted it to end too."  
"So you ran awway?"  
"Yup. I made myself a beta life!" -Eridan leaned back in his seat, sighing.  
"I think I get it Fef. Can I continue my story?"  
"Please do."

"Wwell, after my brother figured out about my drug and alcohol addiction, he started to help. He made my father notice me again. Wwe wwent to a baseball game wwhen I wwas sevventeen and it wwas probably the best day a my life.

"Then wwe started to fight again. He wwanted me to be the Heir of our company an I just COULDN'T. I wwas just gettin ovver my problems an I didn't need somethin like a HUGE company on my hands.

"Me and my dad fought one night so badly that he gavve me his credit card and told me I could spend it on anythin I wwanted, as long as I stayed outta his hair. I used it to go to college, somethin my dad nevver did. I wwant to go into politics, but I'vve seen plenty on the newws about idiots runnin the country and I don't wwanna be one a those idiots.

"So, I decided after a wwhile to study physics because that wwas somethin my dad wwould be proud of. His youngest son, Eridan Ampora, becomin a wworld-class physicist! Wwhadya think a THAT, Fef?" I laughed. I had to!

"T)(at s)(ore is interesting!" I detided on saying.  
"You think?" He asked.  
"U)()(… S)(OR-E!" He smiled and laughed a little too, giving our order to the waiter who had just come up to the table. He left and -Eridan said,  
"I'm sorry to dump all that emotional junk on you, Fef."  
"It's okay! I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't want me to!" I said, reaching across the table and touching his hand, "I'm )(ere for you w)(et)(er you want me or not!" -Eridan smiled at me.  
"Thanks, Fef. That really makes me feel better. And please, don't tell anyone."  
"Can I contide in you?"  
"Absolutely," He said, thanking the man for the pizza he had brought to the table. We both dug in and I said,  
"Sollux asked me out."  
"Wwhy…" he said, "wwhy wwouldn't he? You're a great girl, Fef."  
"And I said yes," I said, biting into my pizza.  
"Naturally," -Eridan replied.  
"It's t)(is Friday. And I was t)(inking t)(at since you know )(im reely well... you could… maybe )(elp me get ready?"  
"Wwhy not?" He said, taking a sip of his soda, "I'd be happy to help, Fef."  
"GR-EAT!"

* * *

**_-_**  
**_Guess who got the hang of "-E's"? M-E! :D well, please R&R! -Chiharu_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Homestuck!**

**T)(e R–ED T)(read**

**Chapter 3: Before the Date**

_**Thank you soooo much for the extra long wait! The original draft of this story was deleted, so I rewrote what I could from memory. It'll probably be really short, but please accept it for now. ^_^**_

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

At around 2:30, I walked into the shower. Sollux and I had decided to change movies, but we weren't sure what we were going to see yet. We figured we'd decide at dinner. Dave and Jade were canoodling in the living room, so I was glad I didn't have to be around them.

The shower was a kind of burning cold on my skin, just the way I liked it. I washed my hair and shaved my legs and underarms. After a while, I turned some heat on in the shower and stood in the heat.

I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off, putting some lotion on my legs. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and pulled on my bathrobe.

At 3:30, I heard Dave leave. The smell of motor oil dissipated slowly from the apartment. At around 3:45, Jade screamed to me:

"FEFERI! THAT GUY FROM THE OTHER DAY'S HERE!"

"I'M IN MY CLOS–ET! S–END )(IM IN!" I replied. A few seconds later, a knock came to the bathroom door.

"Come in!" I said happily, "The closet's through the other door!" –Eridan walked through the door and over to me.

"So wwhat the hell am I doin?" He asked.

"Well," I said, "I FIGUR–ED since you know Sollux pretty well, t)(at you could give me some tips as to w)(at to wear. I'm not reely s)(ore." –Eridan began to fish through the racks of clothes.

"Just go an finish dryin your hair, Fef," –Eridan said, "I'll havve some clothes for you wwhen you're done." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

The worst thing about having really _really_ thick hair is that it takes FOR–EV–ER to dry. After a while, I finally got it down to something manageable and then spent a good ten minutes drying the parts that were still a bit wet.

When I finally came back out of the bathroom, a good 30 minutes later, I found some clothes lying on the floor, waiting for me. Since it was creeping towards November, –Eridan had set out a pair of lightly-faded skinny jeans that were ripped a bit just above the knee. The shirt was my fuchsia top that had typical t-shirt sleeves, and stopped just below the button on my jeans. For shoes, he had set out a pair of simple black flats.

For jewelry, there was my diamond stud earrings, my fuchsia Pisces necklace with gold around the edges, and a charm bracelet –Eridan had mailed to me for my fifteenth birthday, even though we hadn't seen each other in Y–EARS.

"And Sollux WILL like t)(is?" I asked.

"It's not exactly his style, but if you don't look fuckin adorable, no one wwill." I nodded uncertainly, but picked up the clothes, leaving the jewelry on the floor, and walked into the bathroom to change.

When I came out, –Eridan pulled my hair back and put the necklace on me. I put on my earrings and bracelet quickly.

"S)(ould I do SOM–ET)(ING wit)( my )(air?" I asked, staring at my milk-chocolate brown hair in the mirror.

"Nah," –Eridan replied. "You look awwesome, Fef." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. The time on the clock read 5:27, a few minutes before Sollux was supposed to get here.

"Should I go?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "Stay until we leave. I don't want )(im to get t)(e wrong ID–EA or anyt)(ing." –Eridan nodded, leaning up against the molding of my bedroom door, which connected to my closet.

"HEY FEFERI!" Jade screamed from the living room. "THAT GUY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT'S HERE!" I looked at –Eridan. He handed me a tube of sparkly lipgloss, quickly but neatly put some mascara on my lashes and smiled at me.

"You look great. Don't wworry about a thing." He kissed my forehead, like a father or an older brother would, and turned me around. I put on some of the lipgloss, grabbed my purse, and walked towards the living room.

_~let's switch POV's for a moment, shall we?~_

_*An Hour Earlier*_

I slammed her body up against the wall of her bedroom and began kissing her neck. I could hear little moaning sounds as her hands tried unsuccessfully to push me away.

Was it wrong, what I was doing? Probably. I had a date soon, after all. The girl I'd recently picked to date so I could hide that I was dating Kanaya was smart, and actually really pretty, but she wasn't… well, she wasn't Kanaya.

"E…nough…" She finally said, pushing me away.

"Already done?" I asked with a smirk. She flicked my forehead.

"Shouldn't You Be Getting Ready For Your Date?" She asked. I nodded. "Shower. You're Filthy." I nodded again and walked into the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower, I began to wash my body. Kanaya stepped in with me, and I let her wash my hair. I turned off the water and kissed Kanaya some more before we got out of the shower.

"Wear The Blue Shirt. It Looks Best On You." I dried myself off and went into the closet, pulling out one of the several shirts I'd left at Kanaya's over the months we'd been together.

"K," I said, throwing it on. I pulled on some jeans and threw some gel in my hair to spike it up a bit.

"Don't Have Too Much Fun On Your Date. You Better Not Take This Girl Home." I chucked.

"Don't worry, Kanaya." I said, kissing her lips.

"Alright," She replied skeptically. "I'll See You When You Come Home."

"Okay. Ff's probably wonderiing where ii am anyway."

"Bye Sollux. Love You." I kissed her one last time as I reached for the handle.

"Later, Kanaya. Love you two." And with that, I turned the handle and prepared for the walk to the apartment three doors up.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! Sollux is actually dating Kanaya! (I'm sorry, I love this ship so much and I thought it'd be good for moving the plot forward later in the story) **_

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
